A Night in the Gardens of the King: A Lord and a Tearful Girl
by Efrain Jorge
Summary: London 1830: Princess Alexandrina Victoria has had a lonely life in her isolation in Kensington. But a special night, thanks to an unexpected situation, her destiny would intersect with that of a man who would show her the hope and will plant to her a seed that can germinate in something extraordinary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The unusual Night of the Captive Princess.**

Lord Melbourne descended from the carriage and seeing the rest of the guests as they entered the Palace, he felt his last doubts dissipate.

Until the last moment, I had hesitated to attend. After all, he was not a member of the Cabinet, and his absence would not be so remarkable, and really that night he did not feel a special desire to socialize at one of the great fetes of the ruling elite of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.

Lord Melbourne already had a political career of more than 20 years, most of which he had spent in the House of Commons since when he was very young his legal father had bought for him his first seat in the House. But in all those years Lord Melbourne had only held a position in the government, that of Chief Secretary for Ireland, for a little more than a year.

A little over two years ago, Lord Melbourne's father, or rather the man who, because he was married to Lord Melbourne's mother, was legally his father but almost certainly was not (his real father must be had been a lover of his mother), had died and Lord Melbourne had inherited from him the title of Viscount Melbourne and thus entered the House of Lords of Parliament. The same year Lord Melbourne's wife, Lady Caroline, had died, the woman who with her adulterous affair with Lord Byron and her scandalous consequences had humiliated Lord Melbourne before the whole country and for more than 10 years caused him enormous suffering.

Lord Melbourne acknowledged to himself, not without some shame, that the death of Caroline, although it caused him some regret, had brought him peace and also the death of his father, who never showed him affection by knowing the truth about his fatherhood. The only source of suffering for Lord Melbourne was his only child, a sick boy (with what one day in the future would be known as autism). But with devotion and affection, Lord Melbourne took care of his son, whom he did not consider a burden but the only reason to live that he had left.

Now Lord Melbourne was experiencing an auspicious moment in his political career, because it was a fact that his political party, the Whig Party, would soon reach the government and most of the rumors were that Lord Melbourne would be appointed Home Secretary and would be the most important man in the new Cabinet, after the Prime Minister. Some even predicted that one day he could be Prime Minister.

So it was not surprising that Lord Melbourne received an invitation to the reception hosted by the new King William IV, who a few months earlier had inherited the Crown from his brother George IV (who had no legitimate offspring after the death of his only daughter). The King celebrated the reception in St James's Palace, which was reserved for parties and ceremonies, as William IV was still residing in Clarence House, his London residence before becoming King.

But at first Lord Melbourne did not feel like accepting the invitation, because both the previous King and the new King were not people who aroused much sympathy in him. And he who had always loved social life, balls and parties of high society, lately he preferred a quieter life in his home and if it was mundane amusements, he preferred those that were practiced in the privacy of a bedroom, both in a brothel as at home, both with a prostitute and with a willing lady of the aristocracy, that the flesh does not discriminate in the pleasure ...

He was almost determined to find an excuse to decline the invitation, but then he felt a rare sensation, a feeling of anxiety, of rare emotion. Every time he thought about the invitation, he felt a little like a child who was announced that he would live an exciting but at the same time intimidating adventure, with that mixture of nerves and desires. And he felt an alarm of his instinct, that instinct that had rarely awakened in his life to announce an important event, but the few times it had done it he had not erred. The fact is that something that was born in his insides told him that he could not miss that appointment with destiny, that he had to go that night.

So Lord Melbourne dressed appropriately for the elegant gentleman he was and for an occasion like that, and left leaving his son in the care of the servants and the ever loyal and helpful Susan (a bastard daughter of a member of the family of his deceased wife whose care she had assumed and that he had inherited as a responsibility).

Upon arriving at the reception he soon relaxed and began to socialize with the rest of the guests, many politicians like him, all them aristocrats (also like him), with their wives and their children of age to attend such social events. Lord Melbourne knew the majority, and because of his charming personality, so seductive, amusing and conciliatory, he had cordial relations with almost everyone, even with his political rivals. And the women simply adored him, they admired that handsome, elegant, chivalrous and charming man, who despite the public derision to which his wife had subjected him, remained irresistible to women of all ages.

At one point in the evening, Lord Melbourne found himself talking to the Duke of Wellington, the great hero of the Napoleonic Wars who at that time was the Prime Minister and the leader of the Tory or Conservative Party, the rival party of the Whig Party, to which Lord Melbourne belonged. But because of the paradoxes of British politics, at the end of his brief term as Chief Secretary for Ireland, Lord Melbourne had served the government presided over by Wellington.

"William Lamb, Lord Melbourne, the rising star of the Whig Party ... I think you'll soon have a seat in a Whig Cabinet," said the Duke of Wellington with a mocking smile.

"I do not know, Your Grace ... I see you still firm in your position," replied Lord Melbourne mockingly, in the same tone as his old boss in the government.

"Do not make fun of me, William! You and me know it's a matter of weeks ... after the outcome of the General Election my government is sentenced to fall and then it will be your party's chance to form a government," said Wellington, sounding resigned and indifferent, referring to the fact that in General Election of the summer of that year of 1830 the Tory Party of Wellington had won but with a simple or relatively small relative majority that guaranteed the prompt fall of a weakened government.

"I'm sorry, Duke ... although as a whig I must be happy that my party regains power, I'm sorry that it's at your expense," said Lord Melbourne sincerely.

"Thank you, but I do not regret it as much as I should ... as a commander in the war I was very popular, but as Prime Minister, I have been unreasonably unpopular and I fear that I am sick of enduring so much stupidity and insolence ... You have to be patient to rule this country ... Maybe one day you will know. At least for the moment, you'll be Home Secretary," Wellington replied.

"I do not know, there is nothing written," said Lord Melbourne, prudently.

"Come on, William, do not be silly ... we know that when The Earl Grey has my job, he will appoint you, Home Secretary, surely ... and so, you will have the job of Sir Robert," Wellington said turning his gaze to Robert Peel, who was talking to some guests and that was the current Home Secretary, "And I'm glad, because you're perhaps the best Whig there is, and in fact I would like you to be Tory, and so you would have been my successor ... Your only fault is to be a damned Whig!" Wellington added mockingly, but sincerely.

"You honor me, Duke ... I would love for you to be Whig, but every man has his faults," Lord Melbourne replied candidly but sarcastically, and they both laughed.

While Wellington and Lord Melbourne were talking, a carriage was approaching the Palace carrying in its, some curious and important characters.

It was the Duchess of Kent, the widow of Prince Edward, Duke of Kent and Strathearn, one of the children of King George III. With her was John Conroy, the comptroller and private secretary of the Duchess, the man who acted as her right-hand and most likely her lover. With the couple was the daughter of the Duchess and her late husband, Princess Alexandrina Victoria of Hanover.

The death of Charlotte, the only legitimate child of George IV (and Victoria's female cousin), and the death of other members of the Royal Family, as well as other coincidences such as the incapacity of the wife of new King William IV, Queen Consort Adelaide, to give birth to a viable child who could survive, made Victoria the heir to the Crown, and unless an unexpected event occurred, she would be the reigning Queen when her Uncle William died.

But that fact it would have been a dream for any girl, in Victoria's case it was her curse because since she was born and her father died when she was only a few months old, Victoria had been practically a prisoner of her own mother and of Conroy. They kept her secluded and isolated in the apartments they occupied in Kensington Palace and did not allow her contact even with other children her age. Victoria's only true friend in her still short life had been her half-sister Feodora, her mother's daughter and older than her, but when Victoria was less than 9 years old her sister got married and Victoria was left alone. Her only company and consolation was her governess, Baroness Lehzen, who loved her as if she were her daughter, and who travelled with them that night in the carriage.

"I would very much prefer not to have to attend the reception offered by that hateful and scoundrel man," said the Duchess, showing in her face a gesture of disdain.

"Yes, but unfortunately that despicable man is the King of England, and for our misfortune, we have to deal with him," Conroy replied also with a gesture of disdain.

Victoria and Baroness Lehzen exchanged a meaningful look, and then Victoria looked away, from the carriage window to see the street, with a gesture of disgust and disapproval on her face. The natural dignity of Victoria, her innate consciousness as heir of the British Crown and future reigning Monarch, awoke in her, absolute and unconditional respect for the person who girded the Crown, regardless of whether it was worthy or not of that dignity. That's why Victoria could only feel loyalty to her Uncle William, although because of her mother and Conroy she had grown up away from him and that's why she could not have developed a niece's love for him. But what most infuriated Victoria is that an upstart scoundrel like Conroy, a man of inferior social origin, dared to speak with such disdain and insolence from the Monarch of the British Empire of which even the most exalted nobles were supposed to speak with respect and devotion, and the worst thing is that her own mother encouraged him and did the same. Victoria thought that when she would be Queen she would not tolerate or forgive anyone saying even a quarter of what her mother and Conroy said about her uncle.

"Besides, ma'am ... that rascal insisted so much on your attendance tonight, and refusing to do so would have unleashed one of his famous tantrums. And at this time it is not convenient for your interests ... it is necessary to take advantage tonight to try to negotiate with that man an improvement in your assignment, and establish the best possible conditions regarding your role as Drina's guardian, and thus improve the conditions that you obtained under the reign of your late brother-in-law George," said Conroy.

Victoria writhed in her angry seat ... hated how Conroy referred to her as Drina, using a familiarity that was disrespectful, even contemptuous and rude, when it was appropriate to refer to her as Royal Highness or Princess. But that was not the worst she had endured from Conroy, she had had to suffer things much worse, insults and intimidation that bordered on emotional and even physical abuse.

Victoria caught a glimpse of her faithful governess, knowing that it was even worse for her. Baroness Lehzen suffered like an impotent mother to defend her daughter. Victoria knew that whenever Conroy insulted her, mocked her, threatened her or cornered her in an intimidating way as if he were about to hit her, Baroness Lehzen burned with rage and anguish, but she had to restrain herself because if she was openly confronting Conroy and the Duchess would get fired and they would take her away from Victoria, who would be totally helpless. But Lehzen hated Conroy and despised his insolence and arrogance, his violent and authoritarian nature, as much as Victoria, and she also despised the Duchess for not defending her daughter from the lout.

"But I am angered and anguished that this man insisted that Drina accompany us and that we have yielded to his stupid demand ... we have kept Drina away from social events precisely so that she stays pure and does not become contaminated with the vices of the decadent Court ... Especially to protect her from the pernicious immoral influence of unscrupulous people like this indecent man ... and now we are going to expose her to that corrupt and hypocritical ambience ... I still think we should have left Drina in Kensington," said the Duchess apparently anguished.

"I agree with you, ma'am, as always ... but it is hard to resist when the King of England insists so vehemently that he wants to see his niece and his heiress presumptive. We have managed to preserve Drina from the example of his depravity, from the nefarious influence of his vicious and infamous personality, but after all, even if he does not deserve it, he is the King of the British Empire and is beginning his reign, we pray that be brief ... and as I said before, Your Highness, at this time it is convenient to be clever and not to make man unnecessarily angry, especially when we try to negotiate with him the best for your interests as a mother and legal guardian of the future Queen of England ... Sometimes you have to be clever to defeat the enemy, ma'am," Conroy replied with his usual arrogance.

"I know, Sir John, and as I always say I do not know what we would do without you ... but it scares me to expose my little Drina to the influence of that man and his corrupt Court. I am especially distressed that my innocent Drina is in contact with the bastards of that scoundrel, it is the height of shame that this man fills the Court of his bastards, the product of his shameful deeds ... Surely they will be at the reception today," said Duchess irritated.

"Mama, attending an invitation from the King is an honour for any loyal subject, and should be more so in our case as members of the Royal Family. And as my uncle's presumptive heiress, it is my duty to attend his call, and I am sure that as the brother of my dear father the King only has good feelings and intentions for me," said Victoria unable to remain silent.

"Drina, it is your ingenuity and ignorance of worldly matters that speaks, fruit of your young age and the innate limitations of your intellect," Conroy replied gloating to mock Victoria's intelligence, "But fortunately for you-you have your mother for protect yourself from the dangers of the real world, so different from that fantasy world in which you live with your dolls," he added with disguised disdain.

"Precisely why I can benefit from the closeness to the King, my uncle, who can teach me to reign, something that as you noticed it does not learn it living next to dolls," replied Victoria, responding to the disdain of Conroy with an intelligent response and matures for her age that contradicted Conroy's arguments about her alleged lack of intelligence.

"Again it's the girl who speaks for you, Your Highness," said Conroy, pronouncing the word 'Highness' with irony and contempt as always he used it with Victoria, "A girl who is as short in her intellect and understanding of the world as in her height," added with perverse mockery aggravated by a stupid giggle of the Duchess, "But fortunately for you, you have intelligent and mature people to supply your needs, and protect you and prevent you from making serious mistakes."

"It is true, Sir John, that I am short of intelligence ... maybe that's why I find it difficult to understand how it can help my mother's cause to have moved away from my uncle William knowing that he was going to be King, and speaking of him in terms that would be considered treason," Victoria replied with irony, trying to take revenge for the insult and mockery of Conroy.

Sir John's face was covered with anger.

"Shut up, Drina! ... We have tried so hard to prepare you to be a Queen that does not embarrass this country, and every day you show with your capricious and childish behaviour, and with your ingratitude towards your mother that you are not worthy of that effort ... As if it were not enough you to be so tiny that the English should ask themselves if they do not have a gnome on the Throne they will also have a silly girl who embarrasses them with her ignorance!" Conroy exclaimed almost hysterically and coming forward to approach intimidatingly to Victoria, who was sitting in front of him and who sank into her seat humiliated and scared.

Victoria wept with rage, humiliation and impotence, as always when Conroy shouted at her. Beside her, Lehzen lowered her head, with a gesture of anger on her face, and clenched the fist of her right hand as if she wanted to use it to hit Conroy.

"Drina, Sir John is right, you must not be so ungrateful and childish. Sir John knows what is best for you and me ... But I beg you not to be angry, Sir John, I need you calm and focused to advise me and protect me from the infamy of that evil man," said the Duchess putting herself once more on the side of Conroy against her own daughter.

"You're right as always, ma'am ... I just hope that Drina remembers the instructions we gave her, that she is prudent, that she does not talk to anyone, that she does not turn away from us, and above all that she does not talk stupidly with the King, in point of fact, that she talks as little as possible with him ... Will you do it, Drina? " said Conroy with a tone still angry and threatening with Victoria.

Victoria nodded and then looked away to see through the car window, crying quietly. While the Duchess and Conroy chatted animatedly about their intrigues, Victoria felt the hand of her affectionate and faithful Lehzen squeezing her little hand. Victoria saw her with gratitude and affection and felt like hugging her and plunging her head into her lap, but she knew she could not do it. But they exchanged an affectionate smile.

Then Victoria felt sad, because as an 11-year-old girl she was, who had grown up in such cruel isolation, going to a big party at the Palace should be an excellent opportunity to change her boring routine and savour a little happiness and freedom. But the company of Conroy and her mother, with their petty intrigues and their cruel treatment towards her, guaranteed that she would not have fun and on the contrary, she was going to live an irritating and unpleasant night. Only the presence of Lehzen consoled her a little, and as many times before she wishes she had been the daughter of Baroness Lehzen and not her mother. Being younger had fantasized sometimes that her deceased father she did not know had married Lehzen and lived to educate her with Baroness, who despite being strict and overprotective was much more affectionate and cared more for her than her mother. Victoria prepared for a horrible night, but fate mocks humans and their expectations ...

Arriving at the reception, Conroy asked the servants not to announce the arrival of Victoria with the customary pomp of the Crown's presumptive heiress. And he asked that they are led discreetly into the presence of the King.

When a servant led them to a corner of the wide space where the reception was taking place, Conroy went to Lehzen.

"Baroness, it would be better you to mix with the guests and wait for us while we talk to the King ... it would not be appropriate for the Princess's governess to participate in such a sensitive conversation with the King, in fact, I think it would annoy His Majesty," said Conroy

"Yes, Sir John," Lehzen answered with discouragement.

Lehzen stopped and saw the group as it moved away from her, trying to smile at Victoria who turned her head to see her with anxiety and anguish, nervous not to have the moral support of Lehzen. Victoria and the others kept walking.

In one place in the large room was King William conversing with his wife Queen Adelaide, both standing.

" I just hope that tonight ends soon ... this type of events bores me and tire me, people will have to get used to that in my reign things will not be like in George's reign, I will not hold parties or receptions frequently," the King replied with a snort of annoyance.

" Yes, but at least the beginning of your reign was necessary to offer some events of this kind. Well, I hope ... Oh, I'm afraid your main guests arrived," said the Queen as she watched as a servant entered the room escorting the Duchess, Conroy and Victoria.

The King turned to see them and then looked back at his wife.

"That damn woman! ... Can not go anywhere without her lap dog? It is intolerable that I have to lower myself to talk about my niece's future with that upstart bastard!" the King protested loudly and with a gesture of anger on his face.

"William, please ... you're right, but you must control yourself. You must control your temper, do not let the Duchess and that horrible man make you lose your head, and even less in front of Alexandrina and the guests," said the Queen worried.

"I'll try, but I promise nothing," the King replied angrily.

The Duchess, Conroy and Victoria greeted the King and the Queen. The greeting was tense and uncomfortable between the King on the one hand and the Duchess and Conroy on the other side, a little less between them and the Queen. On the other hand, the greeting was affectionate and happy between Victoria, her uncle and her aunt.

"I'm glad to see you, Drina ... you look more beautiful than the last time we saw each other," said the Queen with a sweet and lovely smile.

"That, unfortunately, was a long time ago," said the King looking sideways at the Duchess and Conroy, "But Adelaide is right, you look very beautiful and you begin to look like an adult woman."

Victoria smiled delighted and proud.

"His Majesty has a good sense of humour, with her height Drina could hardly seem more adult," said Conroy with irony, trying to sound joker.

Victoria gave a sad gesture on her face and bowed her head, embarrassed and humiliated, while the King's face covered with a gesture of anger.

"Mr Conroy, height has nothing to do with beauty and maturity, nor does it have anything to do with intelligence, honour and decency, as evidenced by the fact that some very tall men are very low morale and intelligence," said the King seeing Conroy, with poorly disguised disdain, "On the other hand, I think that the appropriate treatment of you for my niece would be that of Royal Highness, right?" he added contemptuously.

Conroy was furious. Later on the initiative of the Queen, the group moved to a small room attached to the large room where the main part of the reception was held.

Conroy and the Duchess began to make their demands, and the Queen with concern saw how her husband's face showed increasing anger. Victoria also felt increasingly tense and uncomfortable, knowing that Conroy's absurd demands were going to cause a storm.

"Do you really expect me to even consider this nonsense?" said the angry King addressing the Duchess, "I can not believe this brazenness."

"Your Majesty, I believe ..." said Conroy.

"I do not speak with you, Mr Conroy ... the future of the heiress of the Crown can only be discussed by the members of the Royal Family and the relatives of the heiress. In fact, I only tolerate your presence, as a deference to the Duchess, but you really should not even be present in this discussion," said the King angrier.

"William, Conroy is my trusted advisor, and he's done a great work taking care of me and Drina since your brother's tragic death. I do not know what Drina and I would have done without him," protested the angry Duchess.

"That is precisely why I believe you are not fit to continue being the guardian of my niece, of the heiress of the British Crown ... and that's why I think I should assume that role," replied the King.

"What?" exclaimed the Duchess.

The King got into a strong argument with the Duchess and Conroy, while the Queen and Victoria contemplated everything with anguish and displeasure.

"It is outrageous that you want to strip me of the custody of my own daughter!" exclaimed the furious Duchess.

"Outrageous is that I am not allowed to see my niece and presumptive heiress! ... It is outrageous that my niece is subjected to total isolation of the world, including her own family and the country over which she would reign! ... Outrageous is that the future of the heiress of the Crown is decided by a leech ... by an upstart who does not even have titles or an aristocratic lineage!" exclaimed the King while the alcohol stimulated him and uninhibited his tongue.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I must protest against this unjust and injurious treatment," said Conroy offended.

"Tell me, Mr. Conroy, were you not the son of a lawyer? ... Did not your family belong to the so-called middle class? No titles, no noble blood ... a simple anonymous, Army officer who had the fortune to dupe my brother and then my sister-in-law. With what damn right do you think you can decide the fate of the future Queen of England and dare to discuss it with me? " the hysterical King shouted.

Conroy was livid, with anger and trembled, his eyes wet. The Duchess tried to reply to defend him, but the King shouted louder, and soon began to insult Conroy and the Duchess herself, while the Queen tried to calm him down.

The disastrous end of the scene occurred when Conroy left while the King continued shouting insults and walked behind him while the Queen tried to hold him by the arm, and the Duchess and Victoria walked behind them, and some guests watched the scene in amazement.

The Queen managed to keep her husband who kept screaming, but Conroy did not stop and the Duchess cried while trying to reach him, ignoring her daughter who was calling her.

"I need to be alone, Duchess," said Conroy to experience the feeling of being humiliated instead of being he who humiliates another.

"Please, John, do not leave ... let's talk first," Duchess call for, through tears, losing any trace of dignity, but Conroy was moving away from her and almost lost sight of him.

"Please, Mama! ... Let him go! That man only hurts us, you must listen to my uncle ... We do not need him!" Victoria begged.

"Shut up!" exclaimed the Duchess turning around and shaking her daughter by the shoulders, "stupid and ungrateful girl! Go and find Lehzen, and wait for us at the exit while I'm looking for Sir John ... and do not you dare embarrass me, enough shame already you've caused me in your short life."

The Duchess left looking for Conroy, leaving her crying inconsolably. Drina saw that some guests were beginning to notice her and she felt that she only wanted to be alone, that she did not want to talk to anyone, so she left almost running.

Meanwhile, Wellington and Lord Melbourne were still talking in a corner away from in the Palace, when a servant approached them and spoke in the ear to the Duke.

"Your Grace, His Majesty demands your presence ... there has been an incident with the Duchess of Kent."

Wellington sighed irritably.

"William, if fate wants you to become Prime Minister one day I hope you have better luck with the Royal Family that I have had ... believe me, I prefer a stormy and disastrous session in the House than having to suffer the problems it causes our Royal House," said Wellington between resignation and annoyance.

"Duke, I will listen to your advice ... if someday I have the misfortune of being Prime Minister I will keep away from the Court as much as my obligations allow me, and I am sure that my absence will not be regretted," Lord Melbourne replied mockingly.

Wellington retired and Lord Melbourne decided to take advantage of the moment to go out into the garden for a moment to breathe fresh air and contemplate the work of the King's gardeners and compare it with his own work in Brocket Hall.

He inhaled the air, enjoying the fragrances of the garden, and looked up to see for a moment the starry sky. And then he heard a sound, that of a cry ...

Out of curiosity, Lord Melbourne approached the place where the crying came from and saw a little girl ... a very small girl, very thin, who was sitting on a bench in the garden, crying inconsolably and pouting, her face sunken in hands. Lord Melbourne felt a little uncomfortable for a few moments, because he was invading someone else's privacy, and the idea of turning around and leaving was fleeting in his mind. But he heard the girl's desperate cry and quickly felt that compassion replaced his initial doubts. His gentlemanly nature (sincere in him while it was hypocritical in other supposed gentlemen) did not allow him to leave alone a damsel in distress, especially in a small girl who cried so plaintively. So he approached slowly.

"Sorry ... excuse me, are you okay?" Lord Melbourne asked with kindness and caution.

Victoria was startled to hear the deep voice of Lord Melbourne and turned to see him, and he shuddered to see the beautiful blue eyes of the girl, full of tears, like two small lagoons, overflowing. Lord Melbourne felt that that sad and helpless look pierce him.

Victoria was also shocked to see those beautiful green eyes fixed on hers.

"No, do not worry, sir ... it's just that ..." Victoria answered but could not continue because she drowned in almost hysterical crying.

"Excuse me, my Lady ... I do not want to bother you, but it is evident that you are not well ... Please, I beg you to let me help you, I can not be indifferent to your crying ... Take, dry your tears," said Lord Melbourne taking out a handkerchief his jacket and giving it to Victoria.

Victoria took the handkerchief shyly and wiped away her tears. Lord Melbourne was silent for a moment, standing next to Victoria, waiting for her to calm down.

"My Lady, what can I do for you? Do you want me to look for your family or companions?" Lord Melbourne asked concerned and kind.

"No, sir ... I prefer that you do not ... I prefer that they do not see me like this," Victoria answered, anguished and ashamed.

"I understand, my Lady, but I want to help you in some way ... I can not help but be moved by the tears of a lady," Lord Melbourne said with a lovely smile.

"A lady? ... Do you mean me, gentleman?" Victoria asked surprised and a little suspicious.

"Of course, my Lady," answered Lord Melbourne speaking seriously, kindly.

"My Lady? But I'm just a girl," Victoria replied bewildered.

"Really? Well, you really are very young, but obviously, you are a lady, my eyes do not deceive me ... I see a young woman who dresses like a lady and speaks as one, and therefore you are a lady, perhaps very young but you are still," Lord Melbourne said speaking sincerely and calmly, knowing how important and flattering it was for a girl to be treated like an adult woman, "Forgive my impertinence, why are you surprised to receive my Lady's treatment? ... Are not you used to to the treatment appropriate to your status?"

Victoria was surprised and then it was when she realized ... the man did not know who she was, did not know that she was the heiress of the Crown and not even that she belonged to the Royal Family. The man thought that she was a girl from an aristocratic family but not from Royalty, and could not help feeling excited.

"No, of course, it's just that I was so upset that I did not even know what you were saying, I'm sorry, sir, your treatment is the right one," Victoria said not knowing very well why she was lying to that stranger and hiding her true identity.

"I understand, do not worry, when I'm upset even forgetting my name ... by the way, I'm very clumsy and impolite, and I apologize ... We have not been introduced properly, so my duty was to do it myself and not I have done it ... my name is William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne ... Lord Melbourne," Lord Melbourne said extending his hand towards her.

Confused, Victoria needed a few moments to understand that he expected her to shake her hand. Trying not to be too clumsy, Victoria extended her arm and offered her small hand to Lord Melbourne, who took it and leaning down, with his lips brushed the back of the girl's hand, like the gallant salute of a gentleman to a lady that was customary in high society. Victoria felt an electric current when Lord Melbourne's lips brushed her skin, her skin bristled and she blushed. Then she would remember that it was the first time that a man who was not of her family kissed any part of her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **The Princess who wanted to kill time.**

Victoria was so stunned and excited that she did not notice that Lord Melbourne looked at her expectantly, and when she realized she has given a gesture of strangeness because Lord Melbourne smiled a little amused and bewildered.

"Forgive me, my lady ... but I think I have not had the pleasure of hearing your name yet," Lord Melbourne said with that lovely smile that Victoria was beginning to notice was a characteristic feature of him.

Then Victoria shuddered and realized her stupidity ... of course, the man did not know who she was and had just introduced himself to a young lady of society, and now it was Victoria's turn to introduce herself. That was the right moment for Victoria to take the man out of his ignorance and tell him who she really was, the King's niece and presumptive heiress of the Crown, Princess Alexandrina Victoria. But then the man would treat her as did all those who knew her identity, with distance, and reverential respect or at least formal as if she were not a person of flesh and bone but a sacred relic. And for the first time, she was in front of someone who treated her naturally, like a normal girl, even if it was because he did not know her true identity, and he was being very nice to her. Victoria decided she did not want to give up on that and decided to play a little.

"I ... I am Elizabeth Han ..." Victoria said and stopped in time to avoid making a mistake because she was about to use her real surname, Hanover, that in Great Britain only the members of the Royal Family had it, "Hanley ... Elizabeth Hanley," Victoria added trying to sound safe, with a shy smile.

"Lady Elizabeth Hanley ... it's a beautiful name ... Then your family is Hanley ... they're not from London, right?" Lord Melbourne said with a little curiosity because he did not remember any Hanley family among his acquaintances of the aristocracy of London and its surroundings.

"No, we are not from London ... my late father was a merchant from the North of England, and my family lived there until recently ... we also lived for a time in Scotland," Victoria answered, letting her imagination fly but trying not to exceed herself so as not to make mistakes, "But now we have settled in London, permanently."

"I see ... now I understand your accent ... that is, you do not speak like someone from London, in fact you have an accent that seems foreign, although I do not identify it as one of the accents of the North of England that I have heard, I imagine that as the North is so extensive I do not know all the northern accents," Lord Melbourne said kindly.

Victoria was a little surprised, although what Lord Melbourne said confirmed what she already assumed. Educated in almost total isolation, the people with whom she had the most contact in her short life were her mother, her half-sister and her governess, and they were all German. Therefore, Victoria was more accustomed to speaking in German than in English, and the English she heard had a strong German accent. The only native English people around were Conroy, the servants and the daughters of Conroy who, at their father's insistence, sometimes came to keep her company, and with them, Victoria did not talk much, especially with Conroy. So although Victoria had been working with Lehzen lately to try to soften her marked German accent, and listened attentively to the English to try to pronounce the words in a more genuinely English way, she still sounded too foreign, and that bothered her because she thought that the British would not like much to have another Monarch who spoke as a German.

"Yes, my accent is a mixture of the accents of the places where I've lived ... accents from the North of England and Scotland, including those other languages spoken in Scotland," Victoria lied with some shame, "It's something that embarrasses me a little now that I live in London society, with its way of speaking much more refined than mine."

"I do not think you should be ashamed, my lady ... I think it's a touch that brings some attractive exoticism to your way of speaking, and in your beautiful voice, so musical, any accent sounds heavenly," said Lord Melbourne trying to flatter the girl, for raise her mood.

Victoria blushed again and felt her heart speed up a little. It was the first time that someone praised her voice because she only heard teasing from Conroy, who considered her voice silly and unpleasant, like every aspect of her person.

"My lady, I know it's not very appropriate, but can I take a seat next to you?" Lord Melbourne asked with gallant caution.

Victoria saw him a little confused, and then she understood ... he was referring to the fact that a gentleman was alone with a woman, especially a single young woman. Certainly Victoria knew it would be scandalous if it was known especially that the heiress to the Crown was talking alone in a dark corner with a man, and surely her mother and Conroy would want to kill her (even Lehzen would be furious), but Victoria was very excited and flattered because that man treat her like a woman and not like a little girl.

"Of course, Lord Melbourne ... you are very kind and I like your company," Victoria replied, struggling to find the right words to sound like an older girl.

Lord Melbourne sat next to her, leaving a respectful space between them.

"If you allow me, Lady Elizabeth ... can I ask why you were so distressed? ... Of course, if it is not an intrusion in your privacy," said Lord Melbourne cautious and delicate.

"No, of course, it is not an intrusion, on the contrary, you have been very kind to me ... what happens is that I had an argument with my mother, here, at the reception ... You must think that it is just a girl's nonsense, a childish tantrum ... but it is much more than that. I love my mother, but my life has been a nightmare at her side ... because of ... because of my stepfather ..." Victoria said partially lying as she could not find a better way to explain the role of Conroy in her life and in that of her mother, "He has been very cruel to me, all my life he has despised and humiliated me, and constantly denigrates and mocks me," she added.

With the confidence that Lord Melbourne inspired to her, and her anxious need to tell someone everything she had suffered, all her painful experience. Lord Melbourne listened with interest and empathy, with an affectionate look and frowning from time to time, when Victoria counted the most painful and humiliating parts of her life.

"Lady Elizabeth, I understand your pain, believe me," said Lord Melbourne with an affectionate gesture on the face and a warm tone in his voice, "I understand how difficult it must be for you your relationship with your mother ... I loved my mother very much, and she loved me very much ... she was never bad for me, on the contrary, she was the most loving and tender mother a man could have in life ... but, she also hurt me a lot, often, although she did it without intention, indirectly, as a consequence of her life, because after all she was human and humans are weak and imperfect. But in the end, I understood that I should forgive her because after all she was the person who loved me the most in the world and the bond between us was bigger and more solid than any misunderstanding, temporary disagreement or petty rancour... Although I know that it is difficult for you to understand now but someday you will be able to reconcile with your mother and leave behind those painful memories and those things that now stand between you will disappear," he added.

Victoria listened attentively and appreciating in him the tenderness with which he spoke of his mother.

"As for your stepfather, I do not know the man and that's why I can not honestly judge him, but the things you have told me are horrible ... a true gentleman should not act like that with any lady, especially with an impressionable, young lady, that's cruel, infamous and shameful ... Maybe he mistakenly thinks that that can better shape your personality, but even so unacceptable. But as for that, Lady Elizabeth, you must not allow that to not embitter your life either ... unfortunately, I have known very well what it is to suffer a life of humiliation. Due to circumstances that are very difficult to explain, for many years I had to endure the humiliation and mockery that other people caused me. It was very mortifying, but I resisted it, and I did not let that destroy my life and condition my person and my actions. You must do the same, Lady Elizabeth, do not let the mockery and unjust criticism of that man ruin your youth and undermine your confidence in yourself," Lord Melbourne said with an intense look that conveyed compassion and understanding.

"But, how do you do that, Lord Melbourne?" Victoria asked in a sad and innocent way.

"Smiling and not letting them see how difficult it is," answered Lord Melbourne with a sweet and sad smile.

Victoria also smiled and felt that for the first time someone understood her.

"In addition, they are all nonsense ... for example, the height has nothing to do with the qualities and attractive of a person," said Lord Melbourne gesticulating with his hands with some energy, "I have met very tall people who are very stupid and useless, and people of very short height who are very intelligent and efficient ... Nor has anything to do with beauty, there are tall people who are very unattractive physically, and short people who are very beautiful ... You yourself Lady Elizabeth is a young very beautiful," he added with sincerity.

"You do not have to lie to me to make me feel better, Lord Melbourne," Victoria replied with a sad expression on her face and a bitter and ironic smile.

"It would be impossible to lie about it, Lady Elizabeth ... your eyes and your face are very beautiful, your eyes are like great and beautiful gems, and your angelic and sweet face must be the envy of many young ladies ... even your thin silhouette is very elegant and beautiful, I think it's silly to deny your beauty," said Lord Melbourne convincing and charming.

"Oh, Lord Melbourne ... you almost get me to believe it!" Victoria exclaimed with a giggle but still sceptical.

"Lady Elizabeth, I give my word that it is true ... so much so that I guarantee that in 4 or 5 years you will have many wooers, I promise that many men will be happy to woo you because I would be one myself," said Lord Melbourne almost vehemently.

Victoria opened her eyes wide and her face was covered with a somewhat comical surprise. Then she blushed, turning red as a tomato, and bowed her head, as she felt her skin bristle and her heart quicken. And a sweet smile appeared on her lips.

Meanwhile, Lord Melbourne was embarrassed and disconcerted, thinking, "Where the hell did that come from?" Lord Melbourne did not understand how he could have said that to a girl who was barely 11 years old ... the only thing missing in his life after the disastrous scandal of Caro and Lord Byron is that they accused him of trying to seduce a girl of 11-year-old. But what most alarmed Lord Melbourne is discovering that he really thought that in 4 or 5 years he would be willing to woo her. That girl had something that touched something deep inside him ...

"Excuse me, Lady Elizabeth, I do not want you to consider what I said a daring on my part," said Lord Melbourne timidly.

"No, do not worry, Lord Melbourne ... I understand that your intentions are honourable," said Victoria, who was delighted to be treated like a woman and to have a conversation like that with an adult man who was also handsome and charming.

Victoria was nervous and excited, few times in her life had she seen a man who was not Conroy or one of the servants of Kensington. And Victoria noticed that this man was very handsome, tall and strong, with big hands, a manly and attractive face, beautiful green eyes and dark hair that Victoria felt the desire to caress. And besides, he was a charming and seductive man, very generous and kind. And that wonderful man had told her that he would woo her if she was 4 or 5 years older.

"You are a very gentle and charming gentleman, Lord Melbourne, besides having other qualities ... your wife is a very lucky woman," Victoria said trying to hide her interest in knowing if he was married and the coquettishness that enclosed her compliments.

"I'm a widower, Lady Elizabeth, my wife died a couple of years ago," said Lord Melbourne fun because he did not stop noticing Victoria's intentions.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Victoria said trying to hide the joy and enthusiasm to know that he was not married.

"Well, my wife and I had separated long before her death, and we were only friends at best ... But of course, I regretted her death, for her and for our son," Lord Melbourne replied with some sadness.

"You have a son?" Victoria asked affectionately.

"A sweet boy ... unfortunately, he was born sick and has mental problems, which makes him dependent. But he is a very tender boy, and I love being with him," answered Lord Melbourne.

"I'm sure you're a good father," she replied honestly.

Lord Melbourne and Victoria then listened to the music of the party that reached them through the windows and the open doors.

"Lord Melbourne ... could I ask you to dance with me?" Victoria asked shyly.

"But would it be right for you to dance before your court presentation?" Lord Melbourne replied unsurely.

"I did not mean in the ballroom ... I mean here, outside ... I know it's crazy, but since I was a girl I've received dance lessons but I've never been able to dance at a party ... we can do it a few steps further so that no one can see us," Victoria said pleadingly.

Lord Melbourne could not refuse when he sees the face of the girl, and a few moments later he was dancing with her at the edge of the garden, in the darkness, trying to compensate the great difference in height with the girl so short.

"I think you never danced with someone of my height," Victoria said laughing.

"Do not believe, I've danced with women of all heights, and believe me it's worse to dance with a woman taller than me," Lord Melbourne replied amused.

"Lord Melbourne ... have not you thought about getting married again?" Victoria asked trying to hide her emotion and appear casual.

Lord Melbourne smiled amused and thought it was himself fault, for having encouraged her and now he was the target of a marriageable barely 11-year-old girl.

"Well, I have not really thought about it and at first I am inclined not to, after the disastrous marriage I had ... over the years Lady Elizabeth will understand that relationships are very difficult. Marriage does not work for everyone," said Lord Melbourne sincere.

"That seems very pessimistic, and I think that you are not a pessimistic man at all," Victoria said with determination and Lord Melbourne thought again that he was in trouble to see that the girl was not one of those who gave up easily.

"Well, politics also takes a lot of time from me," said Lord Melbourne, diverting attention.

"Are you a politician? Your name, from the newspapers, seemed familiar to me," Victoria replied.

They continued talking for a few more minutes while they danced, and he told her roughly about his political career. But then they heard screams.

"Drina ... Drina!" Lehzen said almost shouting.

Victoria was scared and left almost running in the direction of Lehzen's voice, followed by Lord Melbourne.

When Baroness Lehzen saw Victoria emerge from an area of shrubbery in the garden, she felt a momentary sigh of relief, but when she saw Lord Melbourne walking behind her, anguish and anger seized her.

"Who are you and what do you do with ...?" Lehzen said furiously.

"Lehzen, shut up and wait for me to explain!" exclaimed Victoria angry, anguished and authoritarian.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I know this is irregular and inappropriate, but your daughter was upset and I just ..." Lord Melbourne said embarrassed and trying to justify himself.

"I'm not the Duchess, sir!" Lehzen exclaimed, causing confusion in Lord Melbourne, "But in any case, I can protest your behaviour, you being alone with ..."

"Lehzen!" exclaimed Victoria desperately.

"Whoever you are, I only intended to help and comfort Lady Elizabeth ..." Lord Melbourne replied uncomfortably and somewhat irritated by the angry tone of the woman.

"Lady Elizabeth? I do not know who you speak to me, I only know that it is inappropriate and unworthy that you have been alone with ..." Lehzen continued accusingly.

"Lehzen!" Victoria exclaimed almost begging.

"... Princess Alexandrina Victoria of Hanover, the ..." continued Lehzen.

"The heiress of the Crown," Lord Melbourne said in astonishment.

"Enough, Lehzen! You're talking to the 2nd Viscount Melbourne, Lord Melbourne, a very important politician and a respectable member of high society, and a gentleman ... Lord Melbourne did not do anything inappropriate, on the contrary, he acted like a gentleman and I was the that has acted wrong, it was me who has hidden her real name under a false name and I have deceived Lord Melbourne, so I owe him an apology ... but I beg you to treat him with respect and gratitude," said Victoria angry and with wet eyes

"Excuse me, Your Royal Highness ... but you know that a single-lady, and especially you, cannot be alone in the company of a man, because ..." Lehzen said bewildered and still annoyed.

"I am perfectly aware of this, Baroness Lehzen," Victoria replied in a royal tone that surprised Lehzen and astonished Lord Melbourne. "But surely you know that Mr Conroy carried out another embarrassing act, provoking my uncle until he lost his head and because of that I had an unpleasant incident with my mother, and I was very distressed, quite disturbed. But I had the great fortune to meet with Lord Melbourne who comforted me in my affliction acting as a gentleman should do in those situations ... Lord Melbourne has treated me with a lot of kindness and affection, and for that I am grateful," she added.

Like pieces of a puzzle, the names fit in Lord Melbourne's mind ... the governess of the princess, Baroness Lehzen, and the man who dominated the Duchess of Kent, the despicable John Conroy, of whom many rumours circulated.

"I understand, Your Highness, but still ..." Lehzen protested.

"I will not continue with this discussion now, Lehzen, if you want we continue later," Victoria said, leaving at her governess open-mouthed, already who had never heard her speak to her, in that way, as if she were an adult and also the Queen, "Now I need a little privacy to apologize appropriately with Lord Melbourne, so go away and wait for me in that corner," she added.

"Drina! Sorry, Your Highness ... but you need a chaperone, I ..." Lehzen protested scandalized.

"From that corner, you can see us perfectly while we speak! And it's not a request, Baroness, it's an order and if it seems wrong you, discuss it later with my mother," Victoria said, hitting the ground with her foot.

Lehzen reluctantly withdrew as she did not stop seeing Lord Melbourne with suspicion. Victoria turned to see Lord Melbourne.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Melbourne ... probably now you will be thinking that I am like my grandfather and that I am not in my senses. But everything I've told you about me tonight is absolutely true, only I not said that my mother was the Duchess and instead of a stepfather it was Conroy ... my life has been as I described it, and you have been the first person in my life who has treated me like a normal person, who has understood my feelings and has consoled me, giving me also good advice ... You are probably the best man I have ever met in my life, and I have paid your generosity and nobility with a lie," Victoria said with tears in her eyes.

"Please, Your Highness, do not cry! Do not worry, I understand your reasons and there is nothing to reproach ... I am happy to have been able to help you, and everything I said is still valid ... Believe me that I am not upset, I was once your age, and if I would have lived what you have lived ... I understand it," said Lord Melbourne affectionate.

"I only regret that I will not be able to see you for a long time, I must return to my confinement in Kensington ... I would like to be able to correspondence with you," said Victoria with sadness and a slight hope.

"I would be happy to correspondence with you, Your Highness ... but you know that for this you would need the knowledge and approval of your mother, and I doubt that she will allow it, and less if she listen to Mr Conroy ... I even believe that your uncle the King would not approve either that you keep correspondence with a politician and less with a whig," said Lord Melbourne with a sad smile and compassionate look.

"Yes, I know they will not allow it ... you see, Lord Melbourne, I am so imprisoned that I do not even have the right to have friends and to correspondence with them," said Victoria repressing the desire to cry.

"But nothing is eternal Your Highness, in a few years you will be free at least to choose your friendships and they will not be able to continue imposing on you their will ... and someday you will rise above all of them, to reign over all of us ... In the meantime, remember what I said, do not let them bend you and convince you that you are worth less than you really are ... and never let them see how difficult it is for you," Lord Melbourne said with a passion that he already believed it dead in him.

Victoria saw him with a sparkle in her eyes and a lovely smile, with a gesture of adoration on her face.

"Thank you very much, Lord Melbourne, I will always keep in mind ... Now I must say goodbye before my governess dies of displeasure," said Victoria extending her hand and Lord Melbourne took her and kissed it again like a gallant goodbye.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness ... a great pleasure," he said with great affection and an intense look that made Victoria blush.

Victoria turned and walked a few steps to meet Lehzen, who did not take her eyes off them and waited impatiently. But when Lehzen was already preparing to leave with Victoria, the princess turned around to see Lord Melbourne.

"Lord Melbourne, one more thing ... one day our destinies will cross again, I'm sure ... and that day I hope to dance with you all night, in a room full of guests and not in a dark corner of the garden ... Until then, the time will not pass fast enough for me," Victoria said with a lovely smile and a look of adoration.

Lord Melbourne made a surprise gesture on his face, and Lehzen's horror in her own. Victoria turned around and started the march and before following her Lehzen saw Lord Melbourne with a murderous look.

"Drina, why are you talking like that? ... What happened to you with that man?" Lehzen asked anguished and irritated while walking next to the princess.

"Easy, Lehzen, nothing inappropriate happened ... depending on what you deem inappropriate," Victoria said with malice and a mischievous smile, enjoying mortifying her poor governess and kept walking while Lehzen was paralyzed by horror and worry.

"How depending on what I consider inappropriate? Do not scare me, Drina! ... Drina!" Lehzen exclaimed as she walked to catch up with Victoria while the princess laughed out loud.

Later that night, Victoria was lying on her bed, watching the ceiling without being able to sleep, while her mother snored in the next bed.

"William Lamb ... Lord Melbourne," Victoria said in a low voice, with a sweet and childish smile, and then took a pillow to hold her and sink her face in it, suffocating her laughter so as not to wake her mother.

In his residence, Lord Melbourne was sitting in his favourite armchair, with a glass of whiskey in his hand, and without finishing undressing after returning from the party, in shirt sleeves and with his shirt open showing his chest.

"Princess Alexandrina Victoria ... that girl is quite a character!" Lord Melbourne said laughing alone.

 _Four years later ... July 17, 1834 ..._

Victoria was lying face down on her bed, still dressed in her nightgown, and was reading for the umpteenth time the letter she had written, sighing and with a smile on her lips. Beside her, standing was Miss Skerrett.

"Give me the perfume ..." Victoria said, a little impatiently.

Skerrett rolled her eyes and handed Victoria the bottle of perfume.

"If the Duchess finds out you've used her perfume ..." Skerrett said in a warning tone.

"If my mother allowed me to have my own perfume, I would not have to use hers," Victoria said irritably as she sprayed the paper with the perfume.

"Please, Your Highness ... do not overdo it, a little perfume is enough," Skerrett said resignedly.

"The young ladies do not use much?" Victoria asked innocently.

"Only those who are very vulgar or foolish use perfume in excess ... well, there are some who are so brazen that they put red blusher on their lips and kiss the paper of the letter to leave impregnated the mark of her kiss," Skerrett said laughing.

Skerrett saw Victoria's roguish face and was horrified.

"Do not even think about it, Your Highness! That would be crazy, imprudent, a ..." Skerrett said scandalized.

"Don't worry, Skerrett, I'm not that stupid! Well, I think it's ready ... deliver it shortly," Victoria said kindly.

"I hope that Baroness Lehzen or the Duchess will not discover me, because they would tear off my skin," Skerrett replied with a sigh as she received the envelope containing the letter.

When Skerrett left, Victoria picked up again a newspaper that had a great headline on the front page: "Lord Melbourne Prime Minister: the King asks him to form a government" ... Victoria smiled cheerfully.

A couple of hours later, Lord Melbourne was in the library of his London residence talking animatedly with Lord Palmerston, Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs in the previous government and in the new government of Lord Melbourne (and lover of Emily, Countess Cowper, the Lord Melbourne's sister), and then, Lord Melbourne's private secretary, Tom Young, entered the room.

"My Lord ... a letter has arrived," said Tom.

"Another letter of congratulation? Put it with the rest and I'll read it later," said Lord Melbourne kindly.

"It is that this is special ... it was brought by a beautiful young woman who claimed to be a maid, although she dressed very well, and said that the letter was from her mistress. And judging by its scent, and if the mistress is as much or more beautiful than the maid, I would not hesitate to read it immediately," Tom said with lascivious gesture on his face, and without mentioning that the maid had given him money as a small bribe to insist that his master read the letter.

Lord Melbourne and Lord Palmerston burst out laughing, and Lord Melbourne reached out to receive the letter, but Lord Palmerston picked it up and raised it to his nose to smell it.

"Delicious aroma, your friend has an exquisite taste for perfumes ... in the privacy, she has such a divine aroma, William?" Lord Palmerston asked mocking and lascivious.

"Don't be stupid, Henry! You already know that I am very discreet when it comes to a lady. Give me that," said Lord Melbourne with a laugh, and took the envelope with the letter, and took it to his nose, checking that it had a strong smell of a woman's perfume.

Lord Melbourne opened the envelope and extracted the letter, written in a delicate and elegant woman's calligraphy.

"My dear Lord Melbourne, in these brief lines I wish to congratulate you on your appointment as Prime Minister, I believe that the British Empire is very fortunate to be ruled by a man like you, a responsible and sensible statesman, an honest and loyal patriot. The Crown has in you the most loyal and wise servant and the citizens of this country a benevolent ruler who will watch over their interests. But my joy is greater because, since that night when our destinies crossed, I consider him my friend, a sincere and loyal friend. In all these years of loneliness and sadness, the lovely words that you told me that night, your well-meaning and wise advice, the warm affection you showed me, has been my refuge and my strength, and they have helped me to endure the unbearable, and they have given me hope. And I have followed your advice, and I have never let them see how difficult it is for me. But I do not deny that everything would be easier if I counted on your presence and has no idea how, I wish to see you again, to enjoy intimate conversations like that night. And I hope you have not forgotten my words when we say goodbye, that when you and I meet again I want to dance with you all night, and I hope that I do not have to wait a long time, because the time has passed incredibly slow for me."

With sincere affection, your unconditional friend, Princess Alexandrina Victoria of Hannover.

Postscript: I would greatly like your answer, but unfortunately I know that this is almost impossible, I will settle for imagining that you are happy to read this letter. "

Lord Melbourne smiled broadly as he finished reading the letter, his face illuminated by a gesture of joy, surprise and tenderness. Lord Palmerston and Tom Young exchanged looks of complicity and malice.

"It will be possible that a woman has the fortune of being the new wife of the Prime Minister? ... Or perhaps a husband has the fortune that his wife is the new mistress of the Prime Minister? ... Will your sister have something to be happy?" Lord Palmerston asked mockingly.

"Seldom have I seen that face to the boss ... the lady must be a Greek goddess or a princess of legend," Tom Young said funny.

"You have no idea, Tom ... you have no idea," Lord Melbourne said as he folded the letter and put it in a pocket of his jacket, close to his heart.


End file.
